happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fool Who Played With Fire
The Fool Who Played With Fire is a HTF Fanon episode in the Specy Spooktacular where Pranky gets his hands on a potion that lets him breathe fire. Starring Roles *Pranky *Fireball Featuring Roles *Fyre *Flaky *Sniffles *Trixie *Josh *Pierce Plot In her home Trixie is seen making potions to help with her magic, she tosses a series of random items into a cauldron and begins to stir it. The strange mix turns red and bubbles after a while so Trixie gets a ladle and takes some of it. Trixie then looks for a bottle to put the mix in but as she is unable to find one she instead pours the mix into a cup. She then goes back to her cauldron but is scared when Pranky pops up in a zombie costume. Trixie falls backwards in fear and knocks over a shelf of potions which fall and shatter on her. The potions all begin to bubble as Trixie's skin changes colors until it finally melts off. Pranky simply laughs at this until he begins to cough. Now feeling thirsty Pranky looks for something to drink and spots the cup with the mix in it. Not even taking a second thought Pranky downs the entire mix. Pranky lets out a sigh in relief, but the his belly gurgles and he burps making a fire ball which burns through the house and into a mail box melting it. Pranky stare in shock for a moment before a devious grin appears and he runs off. Later Fyre is seen watering his garden, while whistling. Pranky sees him and decides to scare him, so he burps and a fireball shoots out and lands on Fyre's garden lighting it ablaze. Fyre freaks out and tries to put out the fire, until he is hit from behind with a fireball and explodes. Pranky gets confused and looks to see who made the other fireball, he then spots Fireball and gets upset that he ruined the prank. Pranky spits a fireball at Fireball who dodges it and lauches his own fireball at Pranky. Pranky ducks to avoid the fireball and just barely avoids it but gets his ears burned off. Pranky gets really angry and begins to breathe fire like a flamethrower at Fireball. Fireball jumps out of the way of the flames which instead hit Sniffles and Flaky burning them to a crisp. Pierce is then seen beating up Josh until Pranky sets both of them alight. Fireball then charges at Pranky and tackles him causing the two to tumble down a hill, over sharp rocks, through thorn bushes and into a river. The duo then swim to shore and begin to fight again but when Pranky tries to breath fire nothing happens. Fireball laughs at this and then sets Pranky ablaze. The episode ends with Fireball walking onto the road where he is run over by a firetruck. Moral "If you play with fire, you will get burned." Deaths *Trixie's skin melts off. *Fyre explodes from a fireball. *Flaky and Sniffles are roasted by Pranky. *Josh and Pierce were toasted by Pranky *Pranky burns to death. (debatable, he could of jumped in the river and put himself out) *Fireball is run over by a firetruck. Injuries *Pranky and Fireball are maimed by rocks and thorns. *If he didn't die, Pranky was burned. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween